rio: lucha por la libertad
by BloddyDemon
Summary: Tras la victoria de Nigel rio había caidi¡o en una ro una resistencia esta dispuesta a acabar con ella(en esta historia Nigel se salvo de accidente y Blu no consiguió volar hasta tiempo después)


Blu andaba por la selva desconsolado, en el accidente aéreo Perla había muerto ahogada , y Nigel, triunfante, había conseguido seguidores que lo buscaban sin descanso por todo Río de Janeiro.

Tras el accidente de avión todo había cambiado: Perla estaba muerta; sus amigos desaparecidos; y por si fuera poco Nigel había formado día y noche buscándolo sin descanso. Estaba perdido. Se detuvo en un claro de la selva, había escuchado pisadas y hojas moviéndose, pensó que podían descubrirlo, pero ¡era imposible!, estaba recubierto de barro, simulando un plumaje marrón amarillento, por no decir que tenía las plumas desaliñadas y un fragmento de la parte superior de su pico rota.

Algo lo embistió, poniéndose encima de su cuello. El sujeto lo tumbó en el suelo y puso una de sus pequeñas pero afiladas garras a pocos milímetros de sus ojos- ¿una últimas palabras?- el guacamayo reconoció esa voz- ¿Nico?- su supuesto amigo lo agarró de la piel del cuello y lo alzó en el aire - soy Blu- Si de verdad eres quien dices ¿ qué pasó el día que murió Perla?- Yo y ella caímos al agua; yo intente salvarla pero no pude-¿ cómo salimos de las jaulas?- siguió interrogando el canario- Sujete un extintor con correas, al techo de mi jaula- esa respuesta hizo que Nico lo soltara. Así Blu pudo ver mejor a su amigo: ya no tenía su sombrero, en su lugar tenía dos largas plumas como flequillo, tapándole el ojo izquierdo; con el plumaje cubierto por trozos de un marrón verdoso; además de dos notables implantes de metal, una pata con afiladas garras y un ala de hojas metálicas de hierro inoxidable-¿qué te ha pasado? Pensé que habías muerto-preguntó Nico- Pude nadar hasta la playa y esconderme en el paseo marítimo un tiempo y cada vez me adentré más en la selva hasta acabar aquí ¿y tú?- Me herí una pata y el ala en el accidente de avión y tuve que arrancármelas y hacerme implantes de metal. He estado ayudando a muchas aves a esconderse temporalmente en mi casa y hemos construido galerías y casas escondidas en los arboles y bajo suelo. El único lugar que Nigel no puede rastrear.-Nico registró el lugar para asegurarse de que nadie los espíaba, seguidamente levantó una roca de cartón-piedra y dejó al descubierto la entrada a un túnel-Rápido, antes de que alguien nos vea-ordenó. Blu entró seguido por Nico, quien volvió a tapar la entrada-¿ y cómo es que…? Bueno en fin- perdí las alas y una pata- terminó la pregunta Nico- Si no te importa, me gustaría saber…- fue después del derribe del avión me quedé enganchado de una ala y una pata a un trozo de avión que flotaba en el mar, se estaba empezando a hundir cuando unas gaviotas me vieron, aunque no pudieron liberarme las extremidades, me las arrancaron a picotazos y después, me llevaron a una clínica. Cuando salí me di cuenta de lo que ocurría, fui al taller de Luis para hacerme estos implantes y me fui hasta llegar hasta aquí.-Nico se detuvo en un entrante en el techo-Sube- Blu obedeció, dándose cuenta de que ascendía por el tronco de un árbol -¿cómo has hecho este túnel?- termitas, son más majas de lo que se cree- Ambos llegaron al final de aquel pasadizo, terminando en el nido del canario: un hueco en un árbol bastante grande, suficiente para resguardar a tres halcones,-Siento que este tan oscuro- se disculpó Nico- pero no quiero que nos descubran-¿ nos?- preguntó extrañado el guacamayo, ya que eso debía estar tapiado desde hace meses- Nico¿ eres tú?- sonó una voz femenina desde arriba- si Ruby, soy yo- de un segundo piso bajó una canaria de plumas amarillo rojizo, de ojos castaños- hola Nico- saludó abrazándolo-¿Quién es? –Preguntó ella señalando a Blu- él es Blu,- Nico me habló de ti ¿conseguiste salvar a Perla? – No, me temo que no, ni siquiera se si esta viva o muerta, o desaparecida-se lamentó- Blu ¿ puedo confiarte un secreto?- el asintió- Estamos formando una resistencia contra Nigel para derrotarlo a él y al contrabando de animales. Esta noche un barco va a llevarse un camión de aves traficadas. Nuestra misión será liberar a esas aves y este es el plan, ya es hora de acabar con esto…


End file.
